


Unceasing Fire

by HalflightPrince



Category: Abrahamic Religions, Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflightPrince/pseuds/HalflightPrince
Summary: A poem written from the perspective of Zipporah, addressing her relationship with Moses.





	Unceasing Fire

A traveller asked me why I cannot move,  
why I sit at the camp with eyes glazed over.  
It is long, the story, but I will tell you  
the reason the mass of flames still entrances me.

When he first arrived, an Egyptian from far,  
I didn’t know what to think. My father said,  
“Young Tzipporah, worry not. He has saved us.  
He is without home, so we shall welcome him.”  
The night we met, I saw his piercing, gold gaze,  
warmly lit by fire against ashen skies.   
When we married, I didn’t expect this fate,  
to wander the desert and save him from death.  
Not even my father, Jethro, priest of Midian  
would have guessed that he would lead us through the sea;  
between the haunting force of primal nature;  
from the Pharoah’s hard heart, by the will of God.  
The pictures of him I know, the frames of time,  
make those the others call miracles look pale.  
I know my soul was the sea he split open,  
my eyes trailing down at the spilling water  
as he walked gently towards me and took my hand.  
I am awed and yet terrified, not by God,   
but Moses when overlooking his people,  
his arms holding the written word of HaShem  
as he spoke to the wind his vibrant stories.  
I know his mystery, I know his sorrow,  
his temperament, his love, and his confusion.  
Through him, I know God, and through me, he knows Earth.  
I see the lines of his face in the red paths  
of the flame, in the smoke rising forth and the  
broken stars that stared in watch at his footsteps.  
That is why I stare at the fire.


End file.
